Children of the Big Three Nico di Angelo Love story
by hhmmm-shadowhunters
Summary: Aurora Welch and Gemma Marie are best friends. They're both very powerful Demigods, children of two of the Big Three. They're a new generation of Demigods at Camp Half-Blood. When they get assigned a quest, even though they just get back from one, they're accompanied by Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. They must save the Gods. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

I had a dream the other night that felt like a memory. I was two or three years old, I believe. I'm sitting on the living room floor in front of my mother as she brushes my hair before French braiding it. I'm eating a cookie, giggling as she tells me stupid jokes. There's music playing in the background.  
It's soft and makes me feel calm and happy. Just moments after Mom was done with my hair, the doorbell went off. I giggled and jumped up, running to the door with Mom trailing behind me. She opens the door for me, since I'm too small to reach it. A man is standing in the doorway. I never remember the man's face.  
I never remember anything about the way he looks. But I know I loved seeing him. I know I loved the way he'd pick me up and spin me in circles. He kissed Moms cheek and hugs her. They take me into the living room and set me up with toys. I feel so happy because the man brought me a new toy.  
They go into the kitchen, the next room over. Things must be okay because I hear Mom laugh. Her laugh is like the music; it makes me feel calm and happy. But things must not have been okay anymore because when Mom and the man come back Mom's eyes are red and puffy and she's hugging herself. The man picks me up again, kisses my forehead before he hugs me.  
The man sets me down before he leaves. Mom picks me up then and hugs me to her chest. That was the last time for years we saw the man.  
"AURORA WELCH! IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL LET A HELLHOUND INTO YOUR CABIN!" Is what I am woken up with in the morning. I open my eyes but don't get out of bed. I see Gemma leaning against the wall, playing with my cheesy Zeus doll.  
"Gemma Marie, what are you doing in my cabin? I will drown you," I reply, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"Drown me and I'll strike you down with lightning," Gemma replies. I can't help but smile at Gemma and she smiles back. "So, my dear daughter of Poseidon, what are you still doing in bed? Breakfast is in five minutes."  
"I was trying to sleep, sweet daughter of Zeus. Why, we did just get back from a quest, you know," I reply, climbing out of bed. Gemma rolls her eyes continues to go through my random figurines as I get dressed in faded blue jean shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood t shirt. I quickly brush through my hair blonde and grin when it falls over my shoulders in softly waves.  
"Come on, Princess," Gemma says, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cabin with her. I smile at everyone we pass, saying hello to a few. Gemma isn't very good with people so she just runs her fingers through her beautiful brown hair and nods her head. I'm not very good with people either, just better than she is.  
"We need to find Chiron," Gemma says to me when we reach Zeus' table. I nod my head and stand on the tips of my toes to try and get a better view over everyone who happen to all be somewhere between four and eight inches taller than me. I eventually find him talking to a rather tall boy with messy black hair. I can't see his face until he turns towards me. His eyes catch mine and I gasp. His eyes are such a dark shade of brown; they look black at first glance.  
"Rory!" I tear my eyes away from the boy at the sound of a familiar voice calling my name. I turn and see Lucas walking towards me. He looks like he always looks; like some kind of Hollywood surfer dude. His slightly tan skin and beautiful sandy blonde hair draws attention to him. I try to smile at him, but I'm already trying to find the boy again. He's not with Chiron anymore, who is now walking towards us.  
Lucas is a son of Aphrodite. It's almost obvious; no one could be like that without being the son of the goddess of love. Lucas hugs me and I can't help but smile. I've had the biggest crush on Lucas since he came to camp when he was thirteen. I've been at camp since I was ten and my mom and I got attacked my Cyclopes and she finally got back into contact with my dad and he told her this was the only place I could be safe.  
I'm fifteen now, but I'll be sixteen in two weeks, on the winter solstice. "Hello, my two badass friends. Bet you two had a great time on your quest," Lucas says to Gemma and I. I smile and Gemma just nods her head. Gemma doesn't like Lucas very much. She thinks he's just all looks. But I know there's more to him.  
"Thanks, Lucas. It was…exhausting. But we got everything done," I say as Chiron walks up to us. He smiles at Gemma and I and I notice the boy is standing beside him.  
"Gemma, Aurora, it's so great to have you two back! I'm proud that you guys succeeded, if anyone could do it, you two could," Chiron says. Gemma and I can't help but smile at Chiron. "Oh, this is Nico di Angelo," he adds when he notices Lucas staring at Nico with distaste.  
"Wait," I say, unable to help myself. "Nico di Angelo? The son of Hades?" Chiron nods his head. "I'm sorry, that was probably weird," I say to Nico. "But my brother has told me a lot about you. He told me about how much you and your dad helped during the second Titan's war." Nico gives me a confused look.  
"Who is your brother?" he asks.  
"Her brother is Percy Jackson, almighty demligod legend," Gemma jumps in, winking at me.  
"Oh, I haven't heard from Percy for a while. I didn't know he had a sister," Nico replies.  
I shrug my shoulders, "I'm just Aurora," I say. "No one really cares about me. I didn't do all the great stuff he did, I'm like, just his younger sister." Gemma rolls her eyes at me.  
"Rory is great, just like Percy. The world is just much more at peace than it was when Percy was here. She hasn't had the same chances Percy had." Nico nods his head at Gemma and I.  
"Oh, we should probably actually introduce ourselves," I say. "I'm Aurora Welch, daughter of Poseidon." I hold out my hand to Nico and he shakes it.  
"Gemma Marie, daughter of Zeus," Gemma says, nodding her head at Nico. I look over at Lucas, expecting him to introduce himself, but instead he's talking to Amy, a very pretty girl from the Apollo cabin.  
"Isn't this funny," Amy says. "One child from each of the Big Three altogether."  
Nico shrugs his shoulders. "It's happened before. Percy, Thalia and Jason Grace and I all went on a quest together once." Nico turns his attention to me. For some reason I want to hid myself from him. The way he stares at me makes me feel insecure. "So, Aurora? Like the Disney princess?"  
Gemma and I smile at each other; I get asked this question a lot. "Yeah, like the Disney princess, except I don't need to be saved by some prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico smiles slightly at me before turning back to Chiron. "We'll talk later?" he asks. Chiron nods his head and Nico walks over to Hades table. It's odd; I've never seen anyone sit there before. Well, once, when some kids from Camp Jupiter came to visit. Hazel sat there, though she felt really uncomfortable because we called it Hades table and she's used to calling her father Pluto.  
I hear whispers about Nico all throughout the tables. I catch the words 'scary' and 'dark' the most. I roll my eyes and Gemma raises her eyebrows at me. "What're you thinking?" she asks. I shrug, but she refuses to take that. "Are you thinking about Nico because that's just no. He's creepy," she says.  
I roll my eyes again. "I think he's fascinating."  
"Fascinating?" Gemma asks. "That's not the word I'd use."  
"Oh, come on," I say. "_He can raise the dead_ and make them follow his every command! He has the nickname Ghost King!" Gemma shakes her head at me.  
"All of that just makes him creepier." I roll my eyes and push her slightly.  
"Let's go sit down," I say as Chiron gets ready to make an announcement.  
"Campers, I have an announcement," Chiron starts right after I sit down. "We have a need for another quest."  
We all look around, startled. Our latest quest just ended, like, yesterday! People start to mummer questions when Chiron orders them to be silent. We all go completely silent, now curious and worried. "The Gods have disappeared," Chiron says after a moment. For a moment, everything is dead silent, everyone is in shock.  
"That's not possible!" someone shouts frantically. Chiron waits for us to quiet down before speaking again.  
"We are all well aware of the fact that the Gods can make themselves appear human," he says. We all nod our heads, that's how they met our other parent, pretending to be human. "Well, the Gods are in their human forms now. A lot of the Gods were found by the Romans and turned back, but there are still some we need to get. They do not realize that they are Gods, though. They believe they are normal humans." Someone gasps.  
"What are supposed to do?" someone asks.  
"Excellent question," Chiron says. "We need three demigods to go and find the Gods and convince them to retake their Godly form."  
"Who is going to go on this quest, though?" Gemma asks the question we're all thinking. Chiron turns his attention to Nico.  
"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, will be leading the quest," he says. Most people make a face and mummer something to the people next to them. "He is the one who found out what is going on with the Gods after he tried to visit his father and found that he was not there. He tracked him down to California where he's living as a mortal."  
We're all quiet again, waiting to see who the next two to go on the quest will be. Surprisingly, Nico steps up beside Chiron. "It is custom for the leader of the quest two choose the other two quest members, is it not?" he asks. Some of us, including myself, nod.  
"Well, I'd like to bring Gemma Marie and Aurora Welch with me. I think it would be best to have the children or the Big Three handle this." People start to protest, but I stand up, and everyone turns to look and be and stops talking.  
"Nico is right," I say. "And you all know he is. We are not saying children of the Big Three are better than the other demigod kids; we're simply saying it'd be best for us to go. Don't you think?" Most people nod their heads in agreement to me. "Gemma and I would be honored to help with this quest, wouldn't we?" I go on, turning to Gemma. She's already standing as well. She nods her head in agreement.  
"Then it is settled," Chiron says. "Nico, Gemma, and Aurora will go on this quest to bring our Gods back, before the winter solstice. Dinner starts now." I spend dinner worrying. Worrying about the Gods. Worrying about the responsibility I just took on. And, worrying even more about why we need to get the Gods back before my birthday.

After dinner I want to talk to Lucas, but I can't get him alone. I sigh and get up, deciding to just go back to my cabin and sleep the rest of the night away. When I turn to go I accidently bump into someone walking past me. "I'm so sorry!" I say, already blushing as I turn to look at them. I turn to see Nico standing behind me. I blush even more.  
"S'kay," he says, giving me a small smile again. He looks so cute when he smiles. He has one of those lopsided smiles, and- Okay, never mind. I'm getting off topic.  
"I'm really sorry, though. I didn't know anyone was behind me," I say anyway.  
"It really is okay," Nico says. I nod at him, fidgeting with my fingers, something I do when I'm nervous.  
"So uh, you don't actually belong to any camp, right?" I ask. "I mean, you don't technically belong to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, right?"  
Nico nods his head. "I come and go as I wish to both camps. Though I spend a lot of time in the Underworld, too," he says.  
"The Underworld?" I ask, slightly awed.  
"Yeah, as a kid of Hades, I can also come and go to the Underworld whenever I want," he replies. "What about you?" he asks me. "Do you just stick around camp all the time?"  
I shrug my shoulders. "I spend the majority of my time at camp, yeah. But I do go home sometimes. Usually just for some Holidays, though. Like Christmas or something."  
"Huh," Nico says. "Where are you from?"  
"A very small town in Virginia," I reply.  
"It must be odd being in such a big city all the time, since you came from a small town," he comments.  
"It's not really hard, it's more…just it is breathtaking, actually. I know my home town like the back of my hand; I'm still learning New York. There are so many places to go, so many things to see here. Like I said, I know my town by heart. It's a nice change of pace," I say, blushing when I realize I've started to ramble, but Nico's just smiling faintly to himself. I blush more and mentally scold myself for blushing so easily.  
"It was really good to talk to you, Aurora," Nico says.  
"You can call me Rory, if you want too, I mean," I say, unable to keep the nervous smile off my face.  
"Okay, it was really nice to talk to you, _Rory._ Most people avoid me, but I guess I also avoid them. I'm used to people not wanting anything to do with me, so I'm used to people just ignoring me. I used to just ignore people as well, when I was younger. But I've found I rather like talking to people," Nico says.  
"People find you intimidating," I blurt out before I can stop myself. "You're a son of Hades, you can raise the dead. You've done a hell of a lot of things everyone has heard about. And you're tall and you're mysterious looking and-" I cut off quickly, feeling my heart beat speed up in embarrassment. Nico is just staring at me, slightly shocked. "I'm going to bed," I say, quickly turning to leave.  
As I walk away from Nico, he calls out, "Goodnight, Rory. See you tomorrow!"  
Without turning around, I call back, "Goodnight to you, too, Nico. See you later."

Please please please comment!(:


End file.
